


Sleepy Mistake

by mckinnononon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, Prob no Kevin, Silly angst, Slight Smut, holtzbert fluff, not me, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnononon/pseuds/mckinnononon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin falls asleep at the wrong time, she has hell to pay from Jillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mistake

"Holtz..." Erin whined, following behind her girlfriend as she stomped down the fire house stairs. She was ignored. "C'mon, Holtz, I'm  _sorry_! I didn't mean to!" Holtzmann scoffed, continuing her stomping into the kitchen, roughly gathering things to pour herself a cup of coffee. Erin followed closely behind. "C'mon, you can't  _actually_ still be mad." Erin pouted when Holtzmann simply rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and refusing to look at her girlfriend. 

"Lovers spat?" Abby teased from over her own cup of coffee, Patty snickering behind the newspaper she was reading. 

"You could say that..." Erin murmured, leaning by Holtz to grab her own mug, grimacing when Holtzmann moved away from her to avoid contact. "Come  _on_! You can't be serious. I'm getting tired of this." She huffed, putting her hand on her hip. Holtz simply ignored her, raising her eyebrows and staring down into the mug. 

"Patty, can you please tell Erin that if she's so damn  _tired_ ," She hissed, "She should go take a nap and sleep some more, because  _apparently_ ," She dragged the word out, "She didn't get enough damn sleep last night." She scowled at Erin briefly, before looking back at Patty expectantly. Erin groaned loudly. 

"It's  _really_ not that big of a deal Holtz. It didn't have anything to do with you, I just-" 

"Hey! Nope! Just nothing, nope." Holtzmann cut her off, looking at her with alarming eyes. Erin grinned.  _Oh,_ She thought,  _She's embarrassed!_

Abby perked up, looking between the two curiously. "You just what?" She prodded, her eyes wide with fascination. Patty smacked her arm, whispering to her to butt out. Abby pouted in response, focusing back to the two women arguing. 

"I fell asleep a little early last night." Erin was pushing Jillian's buttons now, smirking as she glared at her. 

* * *

_The Night Before_

_Erin collapsed onto the bed, sighing with relief as the cool sheets embraced her skin. It was 2:30 in the morning, and she had just spent the entire day working relentlessly, barely taking a pee break. She reluctantly sat up, stripping herself of her clothes as the door opened, a mop of blonde hair peeking in the door, before the rest of her body slid in behind it. Holtzmann took in her girlfriends naked top half, a smirk on her face._

_"Knocking is a thing, you know," Erin muttered, though she wasn't bothered despite the blush crawling across her cheeks as Jillian stared blatantly at her chest._

_"If I knocked I would have missed the show," She grinned as she kissed Erin, giving her butt a firm pinch as she sat down and Erin stood to drop her shorts. After stripping down to just her panties, she crawled on top of her girlfriend, letting out another content sigh as she rested her cheek against the blondes collarbone. She couldn't resist pressing her lips across the warm, pale skin, darting her tongue out at the crook of her neck._

_Holtz let out a sighed hum, running her fingers through the brunette locks. She dramatically flopped her arms open, closing her eyes and gasping theatrically. "Undress me, Dr. Gilbert!" She declared, Erin giggling and rolling her eyes adoringly as she started unbuttoning the milk carton-printed button up she was sporting. Holtzmann grinned goofily down at her, her white teeth hitting Erin's lips as she kissed her smile._

_Erin pushed the shirt off the engineers shoulders, kissing across her chest while Holtz fumbled beneath her to get her green slacks off, eventually succeeding and leaving her in her neon yellow briefs, her chest also bare. Erin grasped two handfuls of her breasts, heeding down into a deep kiss with the blonde, whose hands were running up her back, leaving soft scratch trails back down. Erin groaned at the sensation, moving to tug the blondes locks into a vice grip. Holtzmann roughly flipped her beneath her, kissing down her body, Erin unable to look away from the fiery lust burning in her eyes. She felt the warm, soft lips of her girlfriend caressing her thighs, and she rested her head back, a relieving sigh leaving her lips at the gentle sensation. Holtz hungrily tugged her panties to the side, delving into her folds, causing a softly exhaled, relieved moan to slip from the physicists lips, spreading her legs further as Holtzmann gently rubbed up and down her thighs and focused her mouth intently and slowly._

 

_"Erin? Oh my god...are you kidding me? Wake up," Holtzmann jostled Erin roughly, who curiously sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Holtzmann was looking at her incredulously, her lips in a tight scowl._

_"What?" Erin frowned at the blondes gaze._

_"You're kidding me, right?" She repeated, waving her hands around frantically. "Do you know what just happened?" Her eyes were wild._

_Erin rubbed her eyes with her fist, sighing as she rested her head back onto the pillow, curling onto her side. "Yeah," She smiled at Holtz confusedly, "We had sex, and fell asleep...What's the issue here?"_

_Holtzmann shook her head rapidly, her eyes almost widening. "No," She snapped, "We were in the **middle**_ _of sex_ _and you fell asleep!" She hissed in a whisper. Erin's eyes widened._

_"No...No way.." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "You're messing with me, very funny." Holtzmann didn't budge from her astonished position, making Erin shift uneasily under her gaze. She cringed, "Did I really?" She whispered, ashamed. Holtzmann nodded furiously, "Uh huh!_ **_Really!_ ** _I was going to town on you, doing some of my best work, having the time of my damn life, and you just passed right out!" She whisper yelled, and Erin blushed at both her cross language, and the embarrassing fact that she actually did just fall asleep during sex. Holtzmann huffed and turned over, refusing to speak to Erin for the rest of the night, both of them eventually falling asleep._

* * *

 

The two women sitting beside each other exchanged looks, before looking back at the couple. "So what if you fell asleep earl-" Patty cut herself off, a wide grin splaying across her face in realization. Erin looked down ashamed, but also hiding her grin as she saw Patty come to understanding of the situation. "Oh man, Erin!" She laughed out loudly, smacking the table hard. Jillian blushed hard, groaning and hiding her face in her elbow.

Abby looked between the three frantically, "What,  _what_?!" She cried, lagging behind Patty, still not understanding. Erin laughed, rolling her eyes at her colleagues, but her face fell instantly when Jill brushed out of the room silently going up to her lab. Erin frowned. 

"I didn't realize she was actually upset," Patty looked at Erin sympathetically. "Me either." Erin replied, staring longingly at the stairs where her girlfriend disappeared. Abby smacked the paper from Patty's hands, snapping at the two. 

"Explain. Now." She hissed, her eyes wide. 

"Jeez Yates, really?" Patty rolled her eyes. "Erin passed out while Holtz was giving her the goods." Erin face-palmed at Patty's bluntness. Abby bit back a laugh, looking at Erin over her glasses. "Go talk to her, dipshit," She snickered, and as soon as Erin rounded the corner, the two women burst into giggles, causing Erin to smile and shake her head lovingly.

"Holtzy?" Erin said softly, peering into the lab shyly. Holtzmann didn't look up from her work bench where she was tinkering with god-knows-what, and Erin sighed, approaching her slowly. "Babe, I really am sorry. I had a long day and-"

"Erin, are you still attracted to me?" Jillian interrupted, and Erin felt her heart ache at the vulnerability on her girlfriends features as she stared daggers into the metal table. She had never seen an insecure side of Holtzmann, and quite frankly, she  _hated_ it. 

"Of course I am," Erin murmured softly, resting her hand on top of Holtzmann's finger-less glove clad hand. "I'm attracted to you 24/7...it's quite distracting." She weakly chuckled, and Holtz did as well, finally looking up at her. 

"I didn't mean to spin this into some big dramatic thing," She rubbed her thumb across the back of Erin's hand, "At first I was mostly just giving you a hard time, but when you started acting so casual about it, I just sort of felt like you were just.." She shrugged, " _used_ to me."

Erin frowned, leaning forward and pressing a deep kiss to her girlfriends lips. "Never could  _the_ Doctor Jillian Holtzmann be boring. You intrigue me more and more every day, maybe even scare me a little." Erin grinned, and blushed when the confident Jillian she loved had returned, shooting a daring wink in her direction. She kissed her again. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight..." She ran her down Holtzmann's arm, and Holtzmann smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

"You better."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was sorta inspired by an ep. of Friends when monica falls asleep during sex w/chandler lmaoooooooo im sorry i hate myself but i couldnt resist but yeah i didnt even proof read this becuz i finished at midnight sorry!!
> 
> thank u guys for all your reading, comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> Please leave any comments or criticisms in the comments! 
> 
> Please leave prompts!!!! I've had a bit of a creativity dry-spell and would love to write some of the stuff you guys would like to read. I'm open to any ideas, don't be shy!


End file.
